chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nolan Holmes
Nolan Holmes is a male Mobian red fox. Currently a private investigator in New York. Formerly a UNSC investigator in the Naval Criminal Investigation Services, but quit due to personal reasons. Nolan currently has no roles in any story. Biography Before Joining the UNSC Nolan was born to Fenric and Tasha Holmes in Rhode Island , U.S.A on Earth . At the age of two his brother Julian was born, and at the age of four his sister Robin was born. Nolan was fiercely independent at a young age, always wanting to wander off and explore on his own. As a young kit there was hardly a time where Nolan was not off exploring looking for new secrets. Despite this Nolan was very shy and did not get along with others well. However, Nolan did very well in school despite his overwhelming shyness and managed, in high school to earn a variety of minor scholarships to help pay for his university education. Unfortunately during his planning for university tragedy struck the Holmes family, while walking home from a friend's party, his brother Julian was hit by a car and died. This event devastated the family. Robin took it the hardest, being very close to Julian. In his grief Nolan took to isolating himself, ironically Robin tried to find solace in Nolan. This unfortunately caused a divide to grow between the two. Eventually Nolan was on his way to university, deciding to major psychology. Nolan left his hometown leaving his family in Rhode Island. Nolan did well in university, by this point he had managed to get over his childhood shyness and interact with his fellow students, though his brother's death stilled laid heavily on his mind. In the NCIS Nolan would eventually join the UNSC through his university's local recruiter, applying for a position in the Naval Criminal Investigation Services . He would get in eventually and would become quite good at his job investigating every aspect of a case to create a complete picture. Though while away, his relationship with Robin deteriorated further. She began seeing another mobian by the name of Roger Heffmen , a dingo. During one of Nolan's few communications with Robin while he was on vacation back in Rhode Island he realized that Roger was abusing his sister. This lead to a heated confrontation between Nolan and Roger, which would end with the two hating each other fiercely. Unfortunately Robin stayed with Roger. His work life was changing for the worst as well, during one of his investigation of Ambrose Reiher an operative alongside Christopher O'Connor who was accused of abusing mutagen causing irrational behaviour and dangerous aggression towards his fellows Nolan found himself quite disturbed as a small desire to try mutagen awoke in him. Six months after the dismissal of Reiher, Robin sent one final communication to Nolan telling him she was marrying Roger, leaving Rhode Island and wouldn't be contacting him again that unlike Nolan, Roger was there to support her. Nolan grew depressed afterwards and turned to mutagen to alleviate it. Soon becoming addicted, Nolan realized that morally he could not have a reason to be dismissed from the UNSC while investigating others for reasons they should be dismissed. Nolan would resign from the NCIS and move to New York City . New York Nolan decided, once he had landed in New York, that he could use the skills he learned in the NCIS to start up a private investigation firm in order to make a living. More importantly he decided he would try to live a better life then he had previously lead. His firm became quite successful with many clients nervous about what individuals in their life were up too. Nolan, outside of working diligently for his own firm tries to maintain a healthy active lifestyle, he kick boxes and jogs to stay physically active; plays violin and reads a lot to stay mentally active; and actively tries to get clean of his mutagen addiction. Trivia *Nolan has a tendancy to play sadder songs on his violin. *When home on a sunny day Nolan likes to take a nap on the couch with the blinds open. *Nolan has had two girlfriends in his life, one in university, the other more recently. Both have broken up with him for being a rather solemn individual. *Nolan occasionally has nightmares about Julian's car crash *Nolan occasionally looks at old case files from his NCIS days, particularly Ambrose Reiher. *Nolan keeps his personal problems private. No one in New York knows he has a sister even. *When called "Fox" by people he retorts "That's Mr. Fox to you." *His favourite meal is venison chili with pumpkin, served in a small pumpkin. *Realizes the irony of his last name in relation to his occupation. *Nolan dislikes dingo mobians. Category:UNSC Category:Character Category:Earth Category:Mobian